


【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 03 神秘嘉宾

by sisalis



Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [3]
Category: Someday or one day, 想見你 | Someday or One Day (TV), 想见你
Genre: F/M, 原剧续写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisalis/pseuds/sisalis
Relationships: 李子维/黄雨萱
Series: 想见你续写 | 你的情歌，我的婚礼 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831702
Kudos: 4





	【想见你 续写】你的情歌，我的婚礼 | 03 神秘嘉宾

_“第三个愿望？”_

_“哦那个啊！你还记得哦？”_

_“黄雨萱你傻乎乎的样子蛮可爱的欸！”_

李子维一边往拉面里倒醋，一边不自觉地用手揉着腰。

拜某人所赐，整整一周，双臂像时刻吊着二十斤重的铁块，画图纸时手都差点抬不起来，腰背更是酸痛到仿佛被人暴打过。

同事纪轩见状，贼兮兮地用手肘戳他，“老实交代，上周到底去干嘛了？”

李子维面不改色地回答：“不是跟你说了嘛，去学校做义工啊。”

“听你瞎掰哦，我看是去学校把妹吧。”另一名同事也打趣道。

“最好是啦！”如果搬运“女尸”也算把妹的话。

进门处不时传来服务员甜美的日语欢迎光临。

这家生意红火的平价日料店位于热闹的商业区，距离李子维的公司步行仅需十分钟。

周日中午，像李子维这般临时起意却早早到店的用餐者，也只能被安排在靠近门口的吧台区就坐。更往里的多个半开放式隔间均已挂上了“预约”的木牌。

伴随着又一声“欢迎光临”，一对年轻男女互相依偎着走入店内。

李子维一眼就认出其中的女生是黄雨萱。

她今天穿了一件橙色T恤，搭配白色小短裙，黑白格子衬衫松松垮垮地围在腰间。脸上挂着李子维从未见过的甜蜜笑容。

两人径直走向一间隔间。沉浸在热恋中的小女生完全没有注意到吧台边本想跟她打招呼的李子维。

黄雨萱和男友很快点完了餐。他们并排坐着，凑在一起有说有笑。

什么嘛，小屁孩还谈恋爱哦。上个礼拜那副死样子，现在笑成这样吼。

某位男士盯着远处腻歪的小情侣，不爽地往嘴里送了一大块生鱼片。

同事捕捉到李子维的视线，凑近调侃：“干嘛，羡慕人家谈恋爱哦？”

“对啦对啦，不然你给我介绍女朋友啊。”

刚才的生鱼片上蘸多了芥末，辛辣的气味包裹了李子维的整个口腔和鼻腔，使他的声音听上去少了几分戏谑。

说话间，门口又响起了服务员的招呼声。

一个穿着不同于景北女中校服的女生风风火火地冲进店里。四处张望后，朝着黄雨萱所在的隔间快速走去。

接下来，全餐厅的人屏息围观了一次渣男劈腿翻车现场，整场闹剧以黄雨萱甩向男友的一记耳光作为结尾。

在众人的窃窃私语中，勇猛果敢的女主角独自跑出了日料店。

李子维追出来的时候还怕她跑得太快。结果，一出门，就看见前方慢吞吞拖着步子的熟悉身影。

大步上前，拍了一下她的肩膀，“喂，黄雨萱。”

一张布满眼泪的脸转过来。

李子维的心跳不被察觉地漏了一拍。

在看到他的一刹那，女孩眼里的希冀像被吹灭的蜡烛，骤然地，眼神黯淡了下来。

“怎么又是你啊？”黄雨萱回过头，隐藏起自己的一脸狼狈。

“不然还是你那个没良心的男朋友哦？”李子维对于当下的情况有些手足无措，索性假装在看旁边商场的巨幅海报。

忽地，黄雨萱转身直视这个最近常常见证她难堪时刻的男人，“刚才……你看到了？”

默认。

仿佛被拨断了忍耐的最后一根弦，走出片场的女主角终于蹲下崩溃大哭。“为什么我这种时候还要看见你啊？为什么追出来的是你啊？”

闹市区中，一个抱膝痛哭的少女和一个“害她痛哭”的男人引得过往行人纷纷侧目。

“喂，黄雨萱你别在这里哭啊，很蠢欸！”试图让她起来，无果。

女孩仰头看向李子维，清澈的双眸不断涌出泪水。“会比我等了两年，好不容易才从高雄来台北念书，满心期待终于可以跟学长更近一些，却发现他一直在骗我还蠢吗？”

黄雨萱本无意向他人发火，她气的是在这段感情里如此笨拙且卑微的自己。

李子维不知如何开口安慰，怕再这样下去会有人报警说他拐卖未成年人。

于是，他牵住黄雨萱的手腕将她一把拉起。

“为这种烂人哭屁啦。我带你去出气。”

当黄雨萱站在电玩城门口时，她竟然有点想笑。

望向身旁洋洋得意仿佛等着被夸是天才的男子，内心对“他是骗子”的防控等级降至最低。

因为，没有骗子会白目成这样。

不过在打爆了无数颗僵尸头后，黄雨萱承认，某人的建议居然还不错。

郁结的情绪暂时消散。由于专注和兴奋产生的热量，使得身心竟然获得近期难得的舒畅。

黄雨萱又一次被扑上来的僵尸“咬死”。屏幕上显示出是否继续的字样。

“黄雨萱你很逊哎。”

李子维从一大筐游戏币中捞出六枚，迅速投入了女孩这边的投币孔。

“干嘛啦，我以前又没玩过。”

半分钟倒数读秒，两人举起武器准备。

队友瞥了她一眼，无语地指出：“你拿枪姿势不对啦！”

“哪里不对啦，还不是按照你刚才跟我说的拿。”黄雨萱自认为动作非常标准，欠缺的只是熟练的技术。

李子维确认了一眼屏幕上不断变小的数字，稍作犹豫，然后快速放下玩具枪，满脸嫌弃地移动到猪队友斜后方。

10，9，8——

“黄雨萱你刚才到底有没有好好在听啊！”

周身被一种熟悉的气息环绕。

7，6，5——

“左手要托住下面啦。”

双手被细长的手指覆盖。

4，3，2——

“手臂保持这样的高度。”

温热的呼吸近在咫尺。

1——

所有温度瞬间抽离。

黄雨萱不由自主地用目光追寻方才的温暖。

李子维已利落地跃回旁边的游戏机，用指骨分明的双手举起武器，脸上褪去了昔日的嬉皮笑脸，凝神望向前方。

眼前棱角明晰的侧脸与上周恍惚中微睁双眼捕捉到的温柔轮廓不断重叠。

隐匿在身体里的某些记忆被唤醒。盘旋在心头的，一种曾经如此想牢牢抓住的细碎感觉卷土重来。

思绪纷乱。手心渗出细密的汗水。

游戏开始——

僵尸瞬间涌出占满屏幕。

“你真的好意思说你是夹娃娃高手哦!”

黄雨萱一边走，一边打量手里这个花了50个游戏币才夹到的歪鼻子小狗。

“怎样啦！不知道是谁哦，刚才激动到差点把夹娃娃机玻璃都拍碎了欸。”李子维心情很好地回呛道。

两人吵吵闹闹地走进同在商场内的一家连锁牛排店。

不久前，正在努力刷新投篮机记录的李子维捕捉到身边这位助攻成绩不错的女选手肚子里发出的清晰咕噜声，一番嘲笑后不忘问她想吃什么。这次她竟没有推脱，思考了几秒说想吃牛排。

或许是并肩作战消灭僵尸的盟友情谊拉近了两人的关系。

或许是失恋者需要一个不太熟悉的人作为宣泄情绪的树洞。

又或许一起吃饭这件事本身就容易让人不自觉地多说一些话。

在“说出来会舒服一点”的蛊惑和“绝对不告诉别人”的保证下，恋爱小白黄同学原原本本地将她和学长的恋爱故事讲述给了共同用餐的这个不像大人的大人。

“所以你和烂肚脐交往两年才单独约会了5次,其他都是靠打电话谈恋爱哦？”李子维实在无法理解当代高中生“前卫”的交往方式。

黄雨萱低头使劲切着牛排，“其实仔细想想我都不知道我们交往了什么。”她努力使声音保持平静，“你看，连生日大餐我都是跟你一起吃欸。”

“今天是你生日？”李子维暂停手中的刀叉。

“对啦。是不是很扯。”稚嫩的脸庞掠过一丝无奈的笑，“以后可能每次过生日都会想起杜齐闵这个大烂人。”

“你等我一下，我马上回来。”

还没等黄雨萱反应过来，李子维一阵风似地冲出了牛排店。

回来的时候，李子维手上多了一个蛋糕盒。

他笑着朝黄雨萱眨眨眼，小心翼翼地将盒盖打开。

里面露出一个小小的浅紫色蛋糕。

“不知道你喜欢什么口味。想说你喜欢喝美式，应该不喜欢太甜，所以就买了芋头味的。”

黄雨萱意味深长地看了李子维一眼，沉默地从他递过来的透明袋子中挑出了数字“1”和“5”的蜡烛。

“你比我小11岁欸。”似乎觉察到小女生突然的低气压，李子维将之理解为自己不是陪她过生日的理想伴侣，点蜡烛时故作惊讶试图挽回些气氛。

“不要唱生日歌了，我们直接许愿好了。”黄雨萱终于开口。

“好，寿星说了算。”把蛋糕往她面前推了推。

在跃动的烛光中，黄雨萱郑重地十指交叉紧闭双眼。

“我的第一个愿望，希望天下负心人终成眷属，不要再伤害其他人。”

“第二个愿望，希望这辈子不要再给我任何机会赏别人耳光。”

停顿两秒。

“除了刚刚那两个愿望，我没有别的愿望想许了。”女孩目光灼灼，“不许也是浪费，第三个愿望给你许吧。”

“好。第三个愿望我帮你许。”李子维欣然接受，照她的样子交叉双手闭上眼。

心愿满格。

蜡烛熄灭。

两人破天荒地隔着蛋糕相视而笑。

在黄雨萱看来，李子维总是很闲的样子。

“你周末都不用陪女朋友吗？”

“干嘛？你一个高中生来嘲笑我单身哦？”李子维往嘴里塞了一大块奶油，“不过我真的搞不懂欸，你怎么会喜欢上那个烂肚脐啊？”

黄雨萱戳戳盘子里的蛋糕。“我也不知道。其实他一开始跟我告白的时候我没什么感觉，一直到有一次，我们社团一起出去玩，遇到一个走丢的小朋友，我看学长牵着那个小朋友帮她找家人的时候，突然想起一个我很久很久以前遇见的大哥哥。”

“什么大哥哥啊？”李子维又舀起一勺蛋糕往嘴里送。

“我记得我小时候，有一次去台南看我奶奶，结果不小心迷路了，有一个大哥哥人很好，他骑机车载我找到回家的路……”

随着黄雨萱的讲述，李子维的脑海中浮现出某一天，翘课的他带着一个迷路的小女孩吃了很多好吃的东西，像是什么白糖粿啊，杏仁豆腐冰啊，还带她去逛老街，帮她找阿嬷家。记得小女孩不断叮嘱他，千万不能忘记她。

“……谁知道最后，反而是我忘了他长什么样子。”黄雨萱将塑料小勺含在嘴里，“虽然我想不起来他长什么样子，可是我就告诉自己，如果有一天我要交男朋友，就要跟这个大哥哥一样，这么有爱心，又对我好。”

“欸，黄雨萱！”李子维忽然用一种前所未有的认真表情凝视她，“你说的那个大哥哥好像就是我欸！我记得高中的时候……”

“停！”女孩也以严肃的口吻回应：“刚才还有点感动你帮我过生日，结果你现在又在这里跟我说些垃圾话。其他事情你瞎掰就算了，但你怎么可能是大哥哥！你耶？！你耶？！！你耶？！！！”可能察觉自己过于激动，她又放低声音嘟嚷了一句：“大哥哥才没你这么白目！”

李子维快被面前这个时隔9年又再次重逢的小女孩气死。

多年前的短暂相遇，自己莫名其妙成了她的择偶模版，现在真人在此却被她嫌弃“你不配”。

小妹妹，到底是谁一直在说垃圾话啊！我可是遵守约定记得你，现在不认得我的是你耶！你耶！！你耶！！！

“靠，都五点多了，我竟然还坐在这边听你讲屁话，我要回学校上晚自习了。”黄雨萱看了一眼左手腕的电子表，急匆匆地开始收拾背包。

李子维见她要走，决定不再试图让她立即相信自己就是大哥哥的事，主动提出送她回学校。

想到周日晚间人潮汹涌的捷运站，为了确保能按时返校，黄雨萱也就没有拒绝邀请。

停车坪上的墨绿色路虎在渐暗的天色下看不清真实颜色。

眼前两幢高耸的商务楼密密麻麻地亮着灯。

“那边就是我们公司。”李子维点了点几扇明亮的方格子。

黄雨萱记得刚才吃饭时他有说过因公回国一年的事，并且一脸臭屁地介绍自己：“本大爷可是建筑设计师，得过奖的哦。”

“你们公司都在加班哦？你忙的话要不然我自己坐车回去好了。”黄雨萱自认好像过于麻烦他。

“你很啰嗦欸。上车啦。”

车子平稳地行驶在主路上。车里播放着一首黄雨萱叫不出名字的老歌，似乎上周在咖啡馆听到过。

“对了，你的外套我有洗干净还到32。不过昨天你不在。”停顿了一下，“那天谢谢你。”

绿灯闪烁，车子缓缓停下来。

“不客气，反正你都请我吃饭啦。”刚才的晚餐钱黄雨萱执意要付，李子维拗不过她，只好白蹭了一顿小女生的“生日大餐”。

“不过你那天真是吓死人了。你每次来那个都这样哦？”李子维目视变红的信号灯，语气随意地问道。

“也不是，大概是最近课业压力太大了。”黄雨萱动了动，找了个更为舒适的坐姿，“高中的功课真是难爆了！”

“那你刚才许愿的时候应该好好许啊，许个什么学业有成之类的。”

“这靠许愿没用啦，还不如自己好好用功念书。”

李子维转头看她。

天色已经完全暗下来。前方车辆的尾灯将女孩的脸笼罩上一层虚幻的红色。

没想到小女生思想还挺成熟。

绿灯亮起，车辆恢复前行。

寿星突然好奇：“你刚才许了什么愿望？”

“第三个愿望不能说啊！”

女孩随即转身对着李子维发问：“你觉不觉得很奇怪啊，为什么第三个愿望不能说出来？

李子维稍加思索，“我想，大概是不说出口的愿望就算没有实现，也不会因此而感到受伤吧。”

“所以说第三个愿望是最想实现，但也最不可能实现的愿望咯？”乘客重新陷回自己的座位里。

“我觉得是这样啦。”司机语气上扬，“不过你真的想知道我许了什么哦？”

“随你啦，你想说就说。”

“我许的第三个愿望是……”李子维一脸坏笑，“你以后可以叫我子维哥。”

仿佛一道惊雷从天而下。

“李子维你很烦欸！！！拿我的生日愿望当什么哦！！！”

第三个路口右拐。白色的校门就在前方。

手刹“咔——”地被拉上。

黄雨萱说了感谢和再见后拎起小狗玩偶下车。

恰逢六点整。路灯瞬间亮起。

“黄雨萱！”李子维放下车窗喊道。

女孩回身望进车内。

“生日快乐。”

深夜十二点的公司，仅有一个工作台还亮着灯。

送走黄雨萱后，李子维又折回公司加班。项目进度很赶，定好明早要交的图纸不能有半分延迟。

连续伏案工作加之下午打了电玩，本来即将消散的身体酸痛好像又有加重之势。

不过，最近忙着应付一个有点麻烦的小女生，李子维心里空洞的人影似乎很久没再出现烦扰他。

“黄雨萱”。不自觉地在手边白纸上写下她的名字。

多年前的她毫不怀疑大哥哥是会带她吃好吃的、玩好玩的、送她回家的完美好人。

生理痛到快晕过去都没流一滴眼泪的她，依照幻化的男友标准接受了一个满口谎言的负心人，结果被伤到当街痛哭。

第三个愿望本是玩笑，意图看看她气急败坏的样子。没想到分别时鬼使神差地送出一句生日祝福，小女生竟眼神躲闪不情不愿地回了一句：“嗯。谢谢……子维哥。”

黄雨萱，你真的很容易被骗欸。

所以——

祝你今后所遇之人都真心待你。

每一颗眼泪都被珍惜。每一个笑容都被铭记。

每一天都开心快乐，万事顺意。

** BGM：神秘嘉宾——林宥嘉  **

** 专辑《神秘嘉宾》 **


End file.
